The present invention relates to a pan-pot control apparatus.
To generate a musical tone, one tone signal is supplied from a tone signal generator to voltage controlled amplifiers, and the outputs of these amplifiers are input to right and left loudspeakers. In this case, a pan-pot device may be used to change the outputs of the amplifiers such that the total value remains constant, whereby the loudspeakers generate a musical tone which sounds as if it comes from a point moving along the line connecting the loudspeakers. The musical tone, however, sounds monotonous; it is not dynamic.
In order to make the musical tone dynamic, the loudspeakers may be rotated. For the same purpose a fan may be provided in front of each loudspeaker. If the loudspeakers are rotated or fans are used, the musical tone generating system will inevitably become complex, and its cost will rise; yet the musical tone can vary only a little.